extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Babin (Earth-1)
“The future is uncertain but the end is always near.” 'Annabelle Babin '''is a witty, charismatic and oftentimes sarcastic person with a tough as nails exterior and a penchant for being extremely charming. She is an evolved human and the newest addition to Dr. Rhoade's team. Personality Annabelle Babin is a quippy, witty and, oftentimes, extremely sarcastic person with a penchant for charming those around her. A charismatic person, Anna gets along well with others. Due to this, she has a long list of acquaintances, including several very important people in the criminal underworld who've helped her acquire various important resources such as fake I.D's, passports and brith certificates. Annabelle was able to acquire such useful resources due not only to her aforementioned charm, but also due to her ability to read people; a skill that she picked up from her adolescent years. This skill has granted Anna the uncanny ability of usually being able to subtley manipulate a situation in order to gain the upper hand, oftentimes without the awareness of those around her. This abilitly, combined with her chronal manipulation, has contributed to Anna being a very skilled pickpocket and thief and, over the years, she has manipulated and ultimately robbed countless people, creating a small fortune for herself. Despite this success, Anna is a very lonely person and due to her very long, very complicated history, she has an extreme amount of difficulty in building significant, meaningful relationships. Indeed, for all of her wit and bravado and her oftentimes blaze attitude, Anna is an extremely lonely person who, on some level, despreately craves the love, attention and affection denied to her over the years. This is not a side of Anna that other people see, however, and due to her persona, many people mistakenly see Anna as a selfish and callous. In realitly, nothing could be further from the truth. Despite appearances, Anna is an extremely passionate, extremely exciteable person who thrills in having adventures, meeting new people, tasting new foods and visiting new, exciting places. An impulsive person, Anna tends to flit around from place to place and its rare that she'll stay anywhere for more than a week or two at a time. Paradoxically, however, there is some part of Anna that craves a home and, even more, a sense of belonging. As Dr. Rhoades once said of Anna, until very recently, she hasn't engaged or socialized with others outside of the confines of robbing them and there is a lot of truth to this sentiment. For years, Anna has been alienated from the world and people around her and, perhaps unbeknownst to her, a large driving force behind her constant moving resides in her innate desire to find a place where she feels that she belongs. Indeed, for many years, Anna feared that she was alone in the world and it wasn't just due to her lack of friends. Instead, much of Anna's loneliness has stemmed from her ability to manipulate the time stream around her, causing her to sometimes accidentally jump back in time or to repeat entire hours or days over and over again. This has cuased Anna to possess a very unique view of the world and she often feels that she's on the fringe of things, only looking in; especially as she can freeze, rewind and retry any moment she so chooses. While a clearly useful ability and one that has aided her enormously in her career, this ability has also caused Anna to feel somewhat detached from others and she often has difficulty in connecting with people in real, meaningful ways. As Anna is beginning to discover that she is not alone with such struggles, this is slowly beginning to change, causing her to come out of her shell, in many ways, and display a side of herself that she had truly believed was gone. Underneath her exterior of quippy, playful and tough as nails, Anna is a very sweet, very patient and very exciteable person with a tendency for sticking up for 'the little guy.' and she has no patience for bullies. Indeed, for many years, Anna subsisted off of manipulating, tricking and, ultimately, robbing such people and she has no regrets about this. In Anna's mind, such people deserve to be knocked down a peg or two or three and if she can be apart of delivering a little much earned justice, then she's more than happy to oblige. In truth, however, Anna's drive to combat such people runs much deeper than any sense of self righteous indignation, stemming-instead- from a place of extreme vulnerabilty and anger. Having been forced to play witness to her Father's own bullying behavior and, later, having played the part of the unwitting victim at the hands of many throughout her time in foster care, it was only natural that this anger culminated, eventually driving Anna into herself and turning her from naive victim to avenger. Indeed, as displayed in her time in Rome, Anna can be extremely ruthless towards people she views as jerks and she's even more so towards the jerks with a little too much money in their pockets. Despite this, Anna has also shown herself to possess a very gentle streak and she's very protective of people that she's viewed as either wronged or insulted. Due to a history of feeling powerless and frightened, Anna tends to be both self reliant and independent, often refusing aid from others even when she needs it. She can also be infuriatingly tight lipped, rarely opening up to people, instead using quick wit and playful banter to cover up her vulnerabilities and self described weaknesses. This latter tendency comes from Anna's desire to protect herself as she knows, better than most, the cunning savagery and cruelty that humanity is truly capable of. An unwitting victim to extreme cruelty and violence in her time through the foster system, Anna is all too aware of the fact that people will use your weaknesses against you. Indeed, it was for this reason that she stopped keeping a journal; something that was once a very regular habit of hers as it was later used against her, causing her equal measures pain and humiliation. This and other events have caused Anna to develop a "survivor mentality" and she tends to guard her insecurities and weaknesses with her iron clad fence of wit and casualness. Even so, it's clear that Anna doesn't want to hide behind this wall forever and though she actively struggles with the idea of letting anyone (even someone as kind as Dr. Rhoades) past the fence, there are moments (albeit brief ones) where she lets down her defense. These moments are extremely, rare, however and often cause Anna a great amount of anxiety, something she is quick to shield with a smile and a joke. Another consequence of Anna's history of being bullied and hurt is her innate distrust of others and she tends to keep everyone, even friends such as Kurt, at arm's length. Furthermore, as over the course of many years, Anna has played witness to the selfishness, greed, manipulative and cruel nature of people, she tends to be somewhat cynical in her approach, especially with strangers and she usually assumes the worst about a person's motivations. This has caused her to have a point of view on the secrecy of the superhuman race that drastically differs from Dr. Rhoades. Rather than accepting her "kind", Anna is confident that humans will lash out and become violent towards them, maybe even going so far as to hunt them out of the world. In short, she doubts very much that superhumans and standard homo sapiens will start holding hands and singing kum-by-ya anytime soon and she's, truthfully, very frigthened at the prospect of Dr. Rhaodes's research coming to light. Even so, Anna is doing her best to put her own reservations away (at least for the time being) and she's very enthusiastic and even excited at the prospect of assisting Dr. Rhoades in his quest to learn more about the world that she apparently comes from. Though the largest part of Anna's drive to assist Dr. Rhoades in his research stems from a desire to understand herself better, there is a part of Anna that is also motivated purely on the basis of learning somethign new. A voracious reader, Anna loves learning new things and she tends to absorb information that she acquires with ease. As a child, she had a very large library in her house, a place that she often retreated to during times of distress and this caused her to have a very deep connection with books. For Anna, books are the ultimate tickets to escapism and the fact that knowledge is power certainly doesn't hurt things either. Anna is also a very creative person who enjoys creating very abstract, very colorful works of art which she describes as 'expressionist'. These paintings, stored in various vaults over the world are extremely private for Anna and she doesn't show them to anyone. Indeed, most people don't even know of this past time of hers. All in all, Anna is a very charming, very charismatic, very playful young woman who's quip and sarcasm belies a very sweet side of her. She is slowly coming into her own. History Born to an affluent family in late 1944, young Annabelle Babin initially grew up in a life of priviledge and she was met with all the comforts and securities that such a lifestyle afforded. Even so, from an early age, Annabelle was privvy to many of life's bleaker realities and she grew up as an unwitting witness to her Dad's manipulation as he belittled, emotionally battered and otherwise controlled her Mother. He did this, of course, through money; using his status as the sole provider for the family as an excuse to drink excessively, bed other women, be negligent and of course, to be perfectly justified in doing all of this. Despite this, Annabelle's life wasn't altogether unhappy and she grew up, for a time, as a cheerful, inquisitive and exciteable girl with a knack for making friends. After her Father ultimtely left her Mother for a younger woman (one of his students at the University) all of this changed, however, especially as her Mother began to slip away, choosing to drown her sorrows with mass amounts of booze and drugs. Anna did her best to be a comfort her Mother and she also, in many ways, did what she could to subtley save her, going so far as to hide her booze and drugs on a number of occassions, though-ultimatley-as her Mother always found a way to get more, her efforts were largely unrewarded. At the age of twelve, Anna awoke one morning to find that her Mother had passed away over the night downstairs on the couch, due to a combined overdose of pills and alcohol. Becoming panicked, Anna tried desperately to save her Mother, but it was no use. She was dead. Anna was forced to endure the single most painful day of her entire life and, even worse, there was literally nobody there to comfort her through it. Social services couldnt' find her Father and, with no other living relatives, she quickly discovered that she was to be shipped off to a foster home, at least until they could figure out something else to do with her. Then, something very strange happened to Anna. Everything stopped. A fly on the wall froze in place, the blades on the ceiling fan froze. A light breeze that had been stirring from an open window ceased, leaving the curatin rustled, but motionless and when Anna blinked, she found she was back in her bed as if nothing had happened at all. For over a month, Anna discovered and re-discovered her Mother's corpse, but no matter what she did or tried and no matter how she attempted to change the course of the remaining day, it was no use. Her Mother was dead and there was nothing she could do to bring her back. After that, Anna lost nearly two weeks of time. Unbeknownst to her, she went on a sort of auto-pilot as her consciousness travelled through other places and dimensions and when she woke up again, it was only to discover that she was in foster care. In the time that she'd been gone, her hair had been cut, mysterious bruises had cropped up on her arms and legs and, inexplicably, she had no recollection of either the people around her or the place that she had been living in, despite the apparent length of time that she'd been aware of either. Anna's time in the foster care system was as miserable for her as it was brutal and, for a time, she became a very lonely, withdrawn person. All of that changed, however, when she met Dean Cloonan, a charismatic, streetwise kid who took her under his wing, teaching her to defend, take care of herself and, also, pick pockets. The two were inseperable and, before long, they became romantically involved. The romance, lasting nearly two months, was precious and unforgettable for Anna and it was literally the only time she'd found either happiness or friendship since her Mother's death. Indeed, she was so happy and so in love that she not only gave her virginity to Dean, but she also agreed to run away with him and see Rome, something he always promised to show her. She was, thereofre, unbelievably devastated as he disappeared a mere two days afterwards and though she searched high and low, she neither saw nor heard from him again. After this, Anna was different. The cheerful, passionate and, ultimately, real side of her retreated, making room for someone that was quippy, sarcastic and, by all accounts, largely and apparently indifferent to her lonely status. During this time, she began to stand up for herself, even becoming reckless and purposefully throwing herself into situations where she'd get into fights which she referred to as 'practice runs'. Even more, she began to work hard at developing her strange, budding abilities and as she began to discover the full extent of what she could do with them, she began to use them to her advantage and, due to this, she became proficient not only at fighting, but also at fighting. When she'd gathered enough money and when she was confident that she could survive on her own, she ran away at the age of sixteen and she's never looked back. Since that time, Anna worked hard; slowly climbing the ranks as a pickpocket and thief and she used the money she made to travel, see the world and, ultimately, to experience all the freedoms that she'd lost in her time in foster care. During this time, she made several connections in the underworld, giving her access to fake I.D's and passports. She lived recklessly, extravagently and impulsively; flitting from place to place and never staying anywhere for more than a week at a time. At the age of twenty three, she made her way into Rome; the city that she'd always dreamed of seeing, never suspecting that her life was about to change forever. Notable Accomplishments What have they done? Put a bullet-point list here. Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others What is their relationship with others like? Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes *Anna's Play-by actor is Kristen Bell. *Anna is the second player character in the "Extra's Universe" continuity. Trivia *Anna's favorite color is teal or lime green, depending on the day. *Her favorite singer is Elvis Presley, though she is also an avid fan of ''The Doors, The Beatles and The Who. She hates The Beach Boys. *Anna's favorite animals are dogs, though due to a combination of many factors, she has ultimately never owned one. *Anna has acquired a taste for Royals cigarettes and she can't stand Lucky Strikes. Despite this, the smell of Lucky Strikes cigarettes has a strangely calming effect on her. *Anna has a fear of drowning.